User talk:SunXia
Karin and Yuzu hi, sorry to bother. i know that this may be out of place, considering im pretty much 'inactive' here, but shouldnt we have both karin and her sister as fullbringers as well? im not saying its a sure thing, but u know, they have the qualities, and kinda fit the bill semi perfectly, so.. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 02:18, July 26, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd ok, i understand. i mean they are factual quincys imo, as they have a full blooded quincy mother, but the only thing i wondered about was the whole fullbring deal. talk page as in, here, where im talking to u now? oh i think i know what he means lol thank u. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 18:56, July 26, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd i made a versus thread a few mins ago. idk if those are allowed, since i dont see too many of them, but i would be pleased if u commented on it lol. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 21:58, July 28, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd The Zangetsu Thread The Thread Wasn't About White And Zangetsu, It Was About Karin And Yuzu Possibly Acquiring Powers Similar To Ichigo's, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 02:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Giselle and Co. https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:120204 I posted this over a week ago and no one answered. If you disagree then with my decisions then say it in the discussion page I posted. There is a limit to how long one can wait for an answer. 20:12, August 18, 2018 (UTC)) So I can assume that there is nothing speaking against changing the status of Giselle and BG9. Your only argument was that the novels aren't canon even though 90% of my arguments don't even have anything to do with the novels. How exactly would my arguments be unconvincing?(DodoMD (talk) 08:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) Then at least explain how my arguments were inconvincing. Because you only stated that the novels are not canon, even though I was mostly arguing with evidence from the manga.(DodoMD (talk) 10:51, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) Your arguments are not convincing though. 1. It was never stated that Yhwach can remove the Schrift. He used the Auswahlen on the Sternritter and they still kept their Schrift. Also the thing Yhwach steals is power aka Reiryoku. It is also unknown if he gave Giselle her powers. We saw that Loyd and Royd had their Schrift before they were even born and met Yhwach. So it is not a given that every Sternritter got their Schrift through Yhwach. 2. Why would fighting against Yhwach be different? How would it be different? That's just an assumption that it would be different or that the wound would suddenly be different. Have you any proof for that? 3. Giselle was stabbed in her heart. There are very few wounds that could be more severe. And that those wounds are more severe is likewise an assumption. Unless you have proof for that. 4. Whether Giselle would be dead or not has been debated from the moment chapter 635 has been released. This isn't something that came up in hinsight just because of the novels. 5. Your argument doesn't even make sense. No was allowed to enter the room and Yhwach was still asleep. So where did the bodies go? Unless you have proof for what actually happened, it means their status is unknown. 6. And the manga made it ambiguous. And as I already had said, Giselle' status had been debated long before the novels were released. 7. We never saw Haschwalth attack him. The scene cut right away, after Cang Du was slashed. Everything else is an assumption. 8. Then how do you explain the number of lights? Each light represents one Sternritter, which means one more Sternritter was around.(DodoMD (talk) 13:50, September 2, 2018 (UTC)) hey, its a me, lorenzio lol i wanted to ask u something the novels. ik u guys dont regard them as cannon, but some of the info could be posted on certain pages. idk anything specific tbh, so ill try to give my best possible example lol- "during the training in the zero dvisions' quarters, rukia achieved her bankai for the first time with the help of blah blah blah (and in the novel, she states to have used it before for the first time while ichigo was in a powerless state, before acquiring his fullbring powers)." what do u think? Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 01:06, August 19, 2018 (UTC) lorenzo.r.2nd Ok, I understand lol I'm kinda sleepy as I just woke up from a weird resident evil like dream lol, but ok, I get it. Lorenzo.r.2nd (talk) 17:01, August 19, 2018 (UTC)lorenzo.r.2nd New to This Hello, I'm Dark. Sorry, I don't know how to do thing here and still try to figure them out. First all I want to do is add things that were forgot like appearance and abilities. I know info for things are important, but some are just simple that it basic. First I force on the Arrancars. After all all Arrancar have Spiritual Power. If the didn't they would have been Adjuchas level hollow before becoming stronger as Arrancars. Both Nakeem and Di-Roy didn't show it, but they have Spiritual Power. Would be fraccions if they were now. Also remember Di-Roy was an Adjuchas. Also Nirgge has to have Spiritual Power! If not why would King Baraggan pick someone weak as one of his elite fraccions? All the over five fraccions have it, but Kubo didn't care about Nirgge much if he killed him off completely different the anime did it so Oemada could have one win it. Also I can't do anything on Shaz page too. Just want to put, he has blonde hair that all. Remember what Shawlong say in Grimmjow's flashback? He explain Gillian all have massive amounts of Spiritual Power. So would you think Arrancars should have it too more if the are Adjuchas? Also you say about Aaroniero, he was special after all and not a normal Gillian a very very rare powerful one with a power no other Arrancar or Hollow has... unless you count Arturo..., but he different and a threat if cannon. As for Shaz's the color manga has him blonde and it feel right. Darkmachines (talk) I have a question? Looking at Aisslinger page should he be skilled with Sonido how good he used it in the anime? Also would he have Spiritual Power big then some Numeros, since he claim to gave up his human form to greater power to be in his release form always? Darkmachines (talk) One more thing, I'm allow to add Brave Soul and other games things in character pages right? Just did Kukkapūro and happy we got the little guy in Brave Soul. Was going to do Rudobon next, since no one did his appear in Resurreccion yet. Darkmachines (talk) I have an interesting question. Do you think we get remain Arrancars as playable characters is Brave Souls? Still have Abirama, Poww, and Nirgge left to get. Both Nakeem and Di-Roy too. Menoly, Aisslinger, and Demoura as well. I major shock at why Rudobon wasn't release yet to play as. Any thoughts if we get them at all?Darkmachines (talk)